Bad Romance
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. UA. –Naruto –lo cortó Sakura–. Primero no me bebo los vientos por él, sólo quiero saber cómo ese frío bastardo puede ser afectado por una ruptura y segundo, ¿es en serio? ¡Ese chico es sexo con piernas por todo lo sagrado! SasuSaku, M.
1. Bienvenida a Konoha

**~Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto©. El fic no es de mi autoría, es una traducción y pertenece a **_sai ninja_**.

**Resumen:** UA. Sakura se muda a Konoha y descubre el mundo de la preparatoria, fiestas, porristas, básquetbol y por supuesto el mundo del mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke. SasuSaku, NaruHina y otras parejas. M por una razón, seguramente lenguaje y lemons.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Bienvenida a Konoha.**

* * *

**.**

Sakura descendió con rapidez por la calle, deseando ver a su amigo de nuevo. Tan pronto como alcanzó la gran casa de ladrillo rojo, pudo escuchar voces y gritos de la gente en el jardín trasero así como los splash de una piscina. Naruto le había advertido que iba a tener una fiesta en la piscina ese día, pero ella no se pudo resistir a pasar por su casa a verlo. Habiendo llegado a Konoha con su mamá hace aproximadamente una hora, ella escapó para ver a Naruto en lugar de desempacar, demasiado emocionada de que podría salir una vez más con su viejo amigo.

Rápidamente revisando que su cabello rosa no fuera un desastre después de caminar casi diez cuadras bajo el calor, ella siguió el ruido alrededor de la casa llegando a una grande piscina con docenas de estudiantes de preparatoria cazándose unos a otros en la piscina, discutiendo sobre la bebida o simplemente hablando con sus amigos.

El día era cálido, había trajes de baño y alcohol, pero más que nada, había chicos. Muchos, muchos chicos. Por el panorama Sakura no pudo evitar y mirar demasiado a casi todos los chicos sin camiseta.

Rápidamente desechando la idea de desobedecer las órdenes de su madre para quedarse en la fiesta de Naruto, ella ignoró las miradas que varias personas le estaban dando y velozmente se dirigió donde su ruidoso, y la mayor parte del tiempo, desobediente amigo rubio.

Él estaba rodeado por tres chicas que parecían muy deslumbradas por él, a juzgar por el modo como retorcían su cabello y se reían de todo lo que él decía.

_Bien, bien, Naruto. ¿Con qué eres todo un conquistador?_

Ella pronto atrapó su mirada y una gran sonrisa irrumpió su rostro mientras la saludaba con entusiasmo.

–Naruto –chilló Sakura corriendo hacia él, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas que recibía de las tres chicas.

–Sakura-chan –gritó él mientras ella se tiraba a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuerte–. ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte aquí! Este año va a ser grandioso.

– ¡Lo sé! –Chilló nuevamente, separándose suavemente–. No puedo creer que voy a vivir en el mismo lugar que tú. ¡Nosotros vamos a rockear este año!

Su Inner continuaba chillando ruidosamente con emoción, brincando arriba y abajo al pensar en toda la diversión que sabría que tendría con Naruto ese año. En el exterior, sin embargo, ella trataba de no quedar como una idiota. Notó como las tres chicas se habían apartado y dejado solos, quizá encontrando otro chico con el que coquetear.

Sin advertencia, Naruto la agarró de la mano y la arrastró a la banca más cercana. Un chico de cabello oscuro estaba sentado ahí con un aire de superioridad usando nada más que unos shorts largos.

Ella notó que sus ojos oscuros la miraban fijamente.

– ¿Sakura, te acuerdas de mi amigo Sasuke? –Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo, deteniéndose frente al chico sin camiseta.

Sakura de pronto dirigió una mirada mucho más profunda al amigo de Naruto. Recordó a Sasuke inmediatamente. Ella sólo había coincidido con él un par de veces antes cuando había visitado a Naruto durante los veranos y la verdad nunca le agradó mucho. El chico que ella recordaba era un idiota arrogante, que solamente parecía tolerar su presencia porque ella era la _otra_ mejor amiga de Naruto.

Como sea, ella no había visto a Sasuke en dos años y tan pronto como lo miró detenidamente los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron impresionados.

_Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Él está buenísimo!_

Ella trató de no mirar al marcado pecho de Sasuke mientras lo saludaba.

–Hola Sasuke-san –dijo cortésmente, forzando a sus ojos a permanecer en sus ojos–. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Sus ojos color ónix continuaron mirándola fijamente, su rostro impasible mientras Sakura esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó. Ella sintió a Naruto preocuparse a su lado por lo que se rió un poco.

–Veo que sigues tan hablador como siempre –añadió en tono de broma.

–Y yo veo que sigues tan molesta como siempre –respondió él fríamente antes de levantarse y caminar en otra dirección.

Sakura estaba sin palabras.

_¡Qué grosero!_

–Buena esa, teme –gruñó Naruto a su espalda mientras Sasuke caminaba alejándose, dejando su bebida sin cuidado en el mundo mientras se iba.

Sakura permaneció en shock, con la boca abierta.

– ¿Cómo es que todavía eres amigo de ese tipo? –Gruñó ella, girándose para encarar a Naruto–. ¡Es un completo imbécil!

Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de llevarse una mano a su desordenado cabello rubio y suspirar. –No prestes atención a Sasuke, él sólo pasó por una mala ruptura, que lo convirtió lo hizo un poco más idiota.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza con resignación, preguntándose en cómo serían los otros compañeros de preparatoria.

–Si tú lo dices… –murmuró ella no muy convencida–. De cualquier manera, no me puedo quedar. Tengo que volver y desempacar.

Naruto protestó inmediatamente. – ¡Pero quería que conocieras a mis amigos! –Lloriqueó él, sus ojos azules brillando con malicia–, es una fiesta Sakura y… ¡hay tequilaaaa!

Ella escuchó a su Inner dar un grito enloquecido. –Ja, ja. Buen intento Naruto, pero en realidad no me puedo quedar. Mi mamá se enloquecería. Pero si estás libre el fin de semana, llámame y podríamos salir por ahí antes que inicie la escuela. Dale saludos a Iruka cuando lo veas.

–Ok. Lo haré –le respondió, atrapándola en un rápido abrazo–. Dale saludos a tu mamá de mi parte.

.

El siguiente fin de semana, Naruto había quedado de almorzar con Sakura y su mamá y pasó el resto de la tarde con ellas en su nueva casa, un grande y cómodo pent-house de tres habitaciones.

– ¿Quieres algo más de comer? –Le preguntó Sakura a Naruto, sus ojos azules estaban pegados a la película de acción mientras ella lo miraba.

–No, estoy bien. Ya casi me tengo que ir, de todas maneras –dijo él–. Le prometí a Sasuke que haríamos unas retas esta tarde.

Sakura lo miró intrigada. –Oh sí, tú y tu básquetbol. ¿Eres bueno ahora? –lo molestó ella, midiendo sus brazos sutilmente.

–El mejor –sonrió él–. Mis amigos y yo estamos en el equipo de básquetbol, tuvimos pruebas la semana pasada. Nuestro entrenador es muy serio acerca de ganar el campeonato este año y nos está entrenando antes de que la escuela empiece. Perdimos la final el año pasado con Oto, pero este año definitivamente patearemos sus traseros.

–No puedo esperar a ver como es el equipo de gimnasia –le dijo Sakura estirando sus piernas–. Espero que sea tan bueno como el de Suna.

Naruto parpadeó mirándola. –Eh... no creo que Konoha tenga un equipo de gimnasia Sakura.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Sakura se congeló en pánico–. ¿Es en serio? Oh Dios mío, estaba tan contenta estando en la misma escuela que tú que ni siquiera pensé revisar los equipos de deportes. ¡No hay equipo de gimnasia! ¡Qué horror! Entonces creo que tendré que tratar en el equipo de Lacrosse.

–No recuerdo haber visto ninguno –respondió Naruto temiendo por la ira repentina de su amiga pelirrosa.

– ¡No hay equipo de Lacrosse! –Gritó en respuesta–. ¿Qué hay del club de teatro?

–Puros perdedores –respondió de inmediato Naruto–. No hay manera de que salgas con ellos.

Sakura se rió de sus palabras. –Claro y seguro tú eres Señorito Popularidad.

Naruto le sonrió una vez más y Sakura sintió su estómago agitarse. –No tienes idea –respondió astutamente–. Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan, es un hecho que tú saldrás con mis amigos también.

–Pero no me importa la popularidad, quiero ser parte del equipo de gimnasia –ella continuó golpeando con su pie el suelo en indignación–. Qué horrible…

Naruto se llevó una mano al cabello con nerviosismo tratando de encontrar una manera de calmar a su amiga. –Bueno siempre estarán las porristas.

Sakura le dio una mirada que le decía exactamente lo que pensaba de la idea.

–No, en serio. Yo sé que no te lo tomas en serio pero la escuadra de nuestra escuela tiene su entrenador y hacen acrobacias muy buenas –continuó picando su interés–. Y eso no es todo, te gustará. Hablaré con Ino acerca de ello, ella es la capitana.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. –Ok. Pero antes de que te vayas… háblame de Sasuke –dijo ella tratando de sonar casual. Le había estado fastidiando desde que Naruto mencionó su dolorosa ruptura. ¿Cómo puede cualquier chica hacer para salir con él y romper su corazón? Sólo no tiene sentido para ella.

–Oh Kami. No tú también –gruñó Naruto rodando los ojos–. Te juro que cada chica en nuestra escuela _se bebe los vientos_ por él. Realmente no sé qué le ven…

–Naruto –lo cortó Sakura–. Primero no me _bebo los vientos_ por él, sólo quiero saber cómo ese frío bastardo puede ser afectado por una ruptura y segundo, ¿es en serio? ¿Cómo puedes _no_ saber? ¡Ese chico es sexo con piernas por todo lo sagrado!

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella añadió rápidamente. –Y si alguna vez le dices eso a él, ¡personalmente me las arreglaré para que pases el resto del año en el hospital!

Naruto sabía las consecuencias de discutir con una Sakura enojada por lo que hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que sus labios estaban sellados.

–Así que… ¿qué le sucedió al pequeño, pobre Sasuke que lo convirtió en el mayor cabrón desde la última vez que lo vi? –preguntó en una voz burlona.

–Hey –advirtió Naruto causando que la sonrisa de la cara de Sakura se desvaneciera–. Él es mi mejor amigo y se merece cosas mucho mejores que lo que esa perra le hizo.

Sakura asintió, repentinamente arrepintiéndose de haberle preguntado en primera instancia. Como sea, aún la asombraba como Naruto seguía defendiendo al chico aun cuando había sido muy grosero con ella.

–El teme fue novio de Karin el año pasado por bastante tiempo –continuó Naruto con un suspiro, su tono nuevamente neutral–. Ellos parecían bien juntos aunque Karin tenía una reputación de ser una zorra, pero a Sasuke no le importaba –él había tenido su buena porción de chicas también– y le gustaban, digamos con más experiencia.

Sakura sabía que Naruto estaba tratando de ser educado por su bien pero eso no evitó que se riera de sus palabras.

–Está bien Naruto, sí lo entiendo –dijo ella moviendo sus cejas de manera sugestiva antes de apurarlo.

–Bueno, ellos anduvieron un tiempo. Al principio no era exclusivo, luego lo fue, cuando las cosas por fin parecían ponerse un poco más serias, ella hizo la única cosa que casi vuelve loco a Sasuke.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Naruto.

–Ella lo engañó… con su hermano mayor –reveló él finalmente.

–Nooooo… –dejó salir ella atónita–. Mierda, eso es cruel. ¡Qué perra!

–Sí –continuó Naruto riéndose ahogadamente de su reacción–. Creo que el hermano de Sasuke se acostó con ella a propósito solo para restregárselo en la cara. Ellos no se llevan bien, hay una especie de rivalidad entre ellos que tiene que ver con cosas del clan, creo.

Sakura se congeló ante la mención de la palabra 'clan'. _Demonios, ¿no tuve suficiente de 'las cosas de los clanes' en Suna?_

Naruto no lo notó y continuó hablando. –Bueno como sea, estuvo feo. Sasuke y su hermano tuvieron una pelea tan grande que nos arrastró a nosotros también. Ino y las chicas no se quedaron tranquilas y rompieron la nariz de Karin. Y ahora Sasuke odia a Karin hasta el fondo.

–Wow. Y yo que pensé que mi escuela tenía problemas –habló Sakura, recordando todas las peleas que Kankuro y Temari tuvieron también.

–Sí, lo siento. –Naruto se disculpó con una sonrisa–. Creo que no querías saber esto antes de tu primer día de escuela. Pero no te preocupes Sakura, no importa que, yo estaré contigo y me aseguraré que nadie se meta contigo.

De alguna manera la imagen de él protegiéndola en su primer día de clases hizo a Sakura sonreír.

– ¡Oh, Naruto! –le dijo con un brillo evasivo en su mirada–. Estás olvidando que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mí misma.

* * *

.

Capítulo 1. Over. Aquí vemos que Sakura definitivamente no es la típica chica que se derrite cuando su amigo le dice que la cuidará. Y ciertamente tampoco es la típica chica nueva que se _bebe los vientos_ por Sasuke.

Mientras que Sasuke no sólo es el cabrón engreído.

PD. Adoro esa expresión.

Háganme saber que piensan y yo les prometo que la historia se pondrá espectacularmente mejor.

Nuevamente les recuerdo que yo **_sólo traduzco_**.

Saludos :)


	2. Primer día

**~Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto©. El fic no es de mi autoría, es una traducción y pertenece a **_sai ninja_**.

**Resumen:** UA. Sakura se muda a Konoha y descubre el mundo de la preparatoria, fiestas, porristas, básquetbol y por supuesto el mundo del mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke. SasuSaku, NaruHina y otras parejas. M por una razón, seguramente lenguaje y lemons.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Primer día.**

* * *

**.**

Sakura llegó temprano a la escuela sin saber que esperar. La mudanza a Konoha con su mamá había sido repentina y fue un regalo saber que podría ir a la preparatoria Konoha con Naruto aunque no supiera absolutamente nada de la escuela.

La reputación de la escuela era una de las mejores en el País del Fuego o eso decía su mamá, aunque Sakura dudaba si podía ser así de buena considerando que no existía equipo de gimnasia. Naruto le dijo una vez que la reputación de la escuela significaba que un montón de niños ricos fueran a ella, incluyendo herederos de los clanes, pero que ella no tenía por qué resentirse.

_Habla por ti, Naruto. _Sakura pensaba mientras caminaba a través del estacionamiento y notó varios carros lujosos. Su mamá trabajaba como cirujano en el hospital de Konoha, que su tía Tsunade dirigía, así que su familia no era exactamente pobre pero desde la muerte su padre su mamá había sido mucho más cuidadosa con el dinero.

Observando a otra rubia exuberante salir de su deportivo blanco Toyota, Sakura sintió un retortijón en la base del estómago.

_Nunca encajaré con estas personas, _pensó ella con desesperación antes de continuar buscando a su amigo rubio. _Demonios Naruto ¿dónde carajos estás?_

La construcción lucía más grande e imponente que su antigua escuela. Sakura siguió a los otros estudiantes al frente de una escalinata de piedra pero esperó a un lado pacientemente anhelando ver a Naruto en algún lado.

A su lado había dos chicas sentadas en una banca, aunque Sakura apenas si podía verlas por la multitud de chicos que las rodeaban. A ella se añadió rápidamente otra chica, la rubia del carro deportivo. Ella gritó ruidosamente y se apresuró, saludando a cada chico, absolutamente encantada por la atención que le estaban dando. A su lado había una sonriente castaña, que Sakura se alegraba de notar que no estaba usando una falda ni tacones altos como su amiga rubia, pero sí unos jeans ajustados con unos converse como ella. La tercera chica se sonrojaba como loca por toda la atención. Su cabello era largo y casi azulado y estaba mirando insistentemente sus manos, ignorando a todos los chicos que trataban de entablar una conversación con ella.

Notando la actitud de la chica, la atención que ellas recibían de los chicos y las miradas malignas que recibían de las otras chicas, Sakura rápidamente decidió que esas chicas eran probablemente lo más alto de la pirámide social.

_Creo que las cosas son muy diferentes aquí que en la preparatoria Suna, _pensó Sakura antes de darle la espalda a la entrada, rindiéndose en encontrar a Naruto.

Ella rápidamente encontró la oficina escolar, llenando varias formas antes de recibir su horario por parte de la secretaria de la escuela, Shiho-san, que le deseó buena suerte.

Encontrando la estancia de los de segundo, ella camino rápidamente por el corredor, cuidadosa de evadir al grupo de los chicos populares que hacían bromas con una pelota de básquetbol mientras otras chicas trataban de acercarse a ellos para saludarles.

En aquel grupito Sakura encontró a Sasuke parado junto a su locker. Aunque ella no le importaba nada él, después de lo rudo que fue con ella, no pudo evitar notar que se veía muy bien en su camiseta azul marino y su jean oscuro. Como sea, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él la miró mientras ella caminaba al lado, sus ojos ónix observándola cautelosamente antes de sonreír con superioridad.

_Pendejo_, pensó Sakura, resistiendo el impulso de mandarlo a volar.

Ella finalmente encontró su locker y dejó todos sus libros dentro, quedándose solamente con un cuaderno. Revisando su celular, se preguntó porque no simplemente le mandaba un mensaje a Naruto para que pudiera encontrarla, pero rápidamente desistió. ¡Tampoco estaba tan desesperada!

–Hola ¿eres nueva? –Una dulce voz de repente habló tras ella. Sakura se volteó para ver quién le estaba hablando y se vino a encontrar cara a cara con una menuda pelirroja que usaba un top lavanda y unos shorts negros. Su outfit no tenía tanta clase pero Sakura trató de no criticar tanto su primer día.

–Hola, sí, acabo de mudarme a Konoha. –Sakura sonrió de regreso aunque tenía un presentimiento de que la sonrisa de la otra chica no era tan genuina–. Me llamo Sakura Haruno.

–Karin Fuyukuma –respondió cortante–. Así que… ¿qué clases tienes?

_Oh, mierda. ¡Dijo Karin!_ Pensó Sakura, recordando con rapidez lo que Naruto dijo acerca de ella y dándose cuenta de que él se enojaría de verla con ella.

Insegura de que hacer ahora y preguntándose porqué carajos Karin parecía interesada en sus clases, Sakura empezó a revolver el contenido de su mochila, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

–Um… mi horario está por algún lado –dijo con una risa nerviosa, esperando que la campana sonara. Su mano se cerró sobre una hoja de papel justo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro abruptamente haciéndola saltar.

–Sakura-chan.

Naruto apareció a su lado de repente junto a otros dos chicos que Sakura había visto al lado de Sasuke antes. Ella notó que la actitud normalmente entusiasta de Naruto había sido reemplazada por una fría y tensa.

_Oh mierda._

–Oh, hola –respondió débilmente, dándose cuenta que tanto Naruto como los otros chicos no la miraban a ella sino a Karin–. No te vi a la entrada así que pensé en buscar mi locker.

Naruto mantuvo una mano firme en su hombro y lo apretó gentilmente. –Sí, lo siento, se me hizo tarde –respondió, sus ojos yendo de ella a Karin y de regreso–. ¿Qué demonios quieres Karin?

El corredor pareció silenciarse mientras la gente se volteaba a mirarlos. Karin valientemente se quedó en su sitio aunque los tres chicos parecían dispuestos a buscar una excusa para atacarla.

–Sólo me presentaba a la chica nueva. Como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es mi deber…

–La mierda que sí… –Uno de los chicos que usaba una chamarra de cuero gruñó, sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente. De repente dos chicos aparecieron al lado de Karin. El primero increíblemente alto, quizá más de 1.90 m con un largo y puntiagudo cabello naranja. El segundo con piel pálida y cabello aún más pálido; sus ojos violeta claro recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura mientras ella trataba de no sonrojarse.

– ¿Hay algún problema aquí? –El chico de cabello naranja preguntó, su voz era profunda y calmada aunque su postura era amenazante.

_Oh Dios, ¡ni siquiera he entrado a clases y ya voy a participar en una pelea!_ Sakura pensó en pánico mientras Naruto y sus amigos lucían aún más disgustados con la aparición de los otros dos chicos. Justo entonces la campana sonó causando que los estudiantes dejaran de mirarlos y empezar a marcharse de ahí.

–Naruto necesito ir a clase –habló Sakura, asiéndole del brazo e interrumpiendo el concurso de miradas que su amigo estaba teniendo con el chico del cabello blanco.

–Sí, Kiba, vámonos –Naruto le dijo al chico de la chamarra de cuero, dándole la espalda a Karin y a sus amigos y dirigiendo a Sakura lejos de ellos.

–Maldito equipo de natación, bola de imbéciles… –murmuró bajo su aliento y rápidamente arrebató el horario de Sakura de sus manos tan pronto como ella lo sacó de su mochila.

–Bien, veamos en qué clases estás –habló nuevamente, su burbujeante e hiperactiva personalidad de regreso a la normalidad–. Genial, estamos en el mismo salón con Kakashi-sensei. También es nuestro profesor de Literatura. Es bastante genial, ya verás.

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Sakura le arrebató su horario de regreso molesta.

–No te preocupes ya memoricé mi horario de hoy. ¿Me dirás que fue lo que sucedió allá atrás? Lamento que me vieras hablando con ella pero no me di cuenta que era Karin hasta que se presentó.

–Suigetsu y Juugo son parte del equipo de natación –explicó rápidamente, tomando un corredor a la derecha–. Y no nos llevamos bien. Son unos completos idiotas, especialmente con las chicas, mantente alejada de ellos.

Sakura sonrió para sí, preguntándose cuanto más drama traería este día.

–Para el caso, estos son mis amigos, Kiba Inuzuka y Shikamaru Nara –continuó él, señalando al chico de la chaqueta de cuero que le sonrió y al otro de cabello oscuro que tenía una alta y puntiaguda cola de caballo–. Esta es Sakura, mi amiga, ya les he contado de ella.

Sakura les sonrió antes de que entraran al salón y los chicos se fueran a sentar atrás donde Sasuke, notó ella, ya estaba sentado con otro chico de cabello largo y ojos claros. Tan pronto como ella puso un pie en el salón, todos se quedaron en silencio y muchos estudiantes la comenzaron a mirar.

_Es el cabello rosa, _Sakura trató de calmarse mientras se daba cuenta de que el profesor no había llegado aun así que no le podía asignar un asiento. _Sólo el cabello rosa. Estás bien, excepto que estás parada a mitad del salón mientras que todos están sentados. Y ahora te están mirando porque estás parada aquí como una idiota…_

Localizando el único asiento vacío, que estaba justo al lado de la chica popular del cabello azulado de antes, Sakura se sentó rápidamente.

_Genial, y ahora estas chicas empezaran a fastidiarte porque no te quieren cerca de ellas y tú te verás como la mayor estúpida y ahora estás divagando porque eres una idiota y…_

–Um… hola. –Su vecina saludó suavemente a su lado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos–. ¿Eres Sakura, verdad?

Sakura la encaró y asintió, insegura de saber que pensar de las chicas de la preparatoria Konoha después de su encuentro con Karin.

–Naruto nos contó sobre ti –continuó la chica, señalando a sus amigas, que también se giraron en sus asientos para atender a la conversación.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, sus ojos tratando de localizar a Naruto, que estaba hablando en voz baja con sus amigos–. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?

–Toneladas de cosas vergonzosas –habló la castaña con una sonrisa astuta, que lentamente se volvió un guiño–. Nah, sólo estoy bromeando. Mi nombre es Tenten, y esta es Hinata –presentó a su vecina–, y esta de aquí es Ino –continuó mientras señalaba a la guapa rubia.

–Hola –saludó alegremente la rubia.

– ¿Ino? –Pronunció Sakura recordando a Naruto diciendo su nombre–. ¿Tú eres la capitana de las porristas, verdad?

–Sip, esa soy yo –respondió Ino, lanzando su largo cabello por sobre su hombro–. Somos amigas de Naruto y su grupo y él nos pidió que estuviésemos pendientes de ti en caso de no compartir tus clases con él. ¿Tienes tu horario?

Sakura sacó su horario otra vez y las chicas lo compararon con otro.

–Bueno parece que en todas tus clases estarás con al menos una de nosotras –finalmente anunció Ino, sonriéndole–. Así que cuéntanos un poco sobre ti, Naruto no dijo mucho excepto que se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás.

–Sip, lo conozco desde que éramos prácticamente bebes –respondió Sakura, alegre de que las chicas no fueran esas típicas tipas populares que ella pensaba que serían–. Mi familia es originaria de Konoha y nuestros padres eran buenos amigos. También mi tía y su padrino están casados.

–Wow, ¿tu tía es Tsunade-sama? –Preguntó Ino con sorpresa, Sakura asintió no muy segura de cómo Ino conocía a su tía–. ¡Eso es genial!

Las otras chicas parecían sorprendidas también pero Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarles acerca de ello debido a que su profesor apareció repentinamente.

–Buenas a todos –saludó Kakashi, dejando su portafolio y su café en el escritorio–. Estoy contento de verlos nuevamente en su segundo año. Empecemos con la asistencia y luego tengo unos anuncios que hacer.

Mientras tomaba la asistencia, Sakura gruñó cuando supo lo que pasaría después.

– ¿Haruno Sakura? –Preguntó Kakashi mirando directo hacia ella.

Sakura asintió.

– ¿Así que eres la chica nueva, verdad? ¿Por qué no te pones de pie y le cuentas a la clase un poco de ti misma?

Él le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo exactamente qué tan vergonzoso sería este momento para ella. _Sí, ¿no es genial forzar a tus estudiantes a pararse para que puedan hacer el ridículo por sí mismos?_ Pensó sarcásticamente antes de ponerse de pie.

–Um, hola a todos –comenzó con un pequeño gesto de la mano–. Soy Sakura Haruno. Soy de Konoha pero he vivido toda mi vida en el País del Viento, en Suna. Me acabo de mudar de regreso con mi mamá, que trabaja como cirujano en el hospital.

– ¿Algo que quieras añadir? –Continuó Kakashi astuto–. ¿Gustos? ¿Disgustos?

_Mataré a este tipo_, pensó Sakura mientras todos los ojos regresaban a ella.

–Eh… –Empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que podría decir pero también en lo estúpidas que sonarían en voz alta. _Me gusta mi gato… no… la gimnasia… las fiestas… ¡NO!_

–Le gusta el tequila –gritó Naruto desde la parte de atrás de la clase causando que todos se rieran, Sakura giró para mirarlo fijamente.

_Eso significa dos hombres en la lista de atentados_, Inner Sakura gruñó antes de que Sakura le pusiera ojos en blanco a Naruto y se sentara nuevamente en su asiento.

–Muy bien, cálmense todos –habló Kakashi por encima de las risas y murmullos–. Como les dije tengo varios anuncios que hacer.

Continuó hablando sobre varios eventos que sucederían en el año escolar pero Sakura ahogó su voz cuando notó a Ino y Tenten escribiéndose furiosamente en un pedazo de papel.

Ellas se detuvieron cuando Kakashi empezó a circular una lista con varios equipos y las fechas de las pruebas para el ingreso las actividades.

–Así que, ¿escucharon acerca de Futaba-sensei? –Comenzó Ino, girándose para encarar a Hinata y a Sakura nuevamente–. Ella finalmente se retiró y el director trajo a Yuugao Uzuki para ser nuestra entrenadora–, Ino lucía realmente emocionada–, ¡nosotras vamos a deslumbrar a todos este año, he escuchado que la nueva entrenadora incluso quiere que vayamos a la Competencia Internacional de Porristas!

–Eso es genial –añadió Tenten, pasando cuatro hojas entre ellas–. No puedo esperar a ver qué sucede en las audiciones.

Mirando el papel entre sus manos, Ino de repente gritó. – ¿Qué? ¡Demonios! ¿Las pruebas son _hoy_? ¿Por qué no estaba informada de esto?

– ¿Es broma? –añadió Tenten mirando su propia hoja.

Hinata suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente ante la conducta de sus amigas. –Deberías probar audicionar, Sakura-san. Naruto nos dijo que eras una muy buena gimnasta.

Sakura miró la hoja delante suyo como si esperase encontrar un equipo de gimnasia o uno de lacrosse en la lista. _¡Maldición!_

–Supongo que lo haré, aunque no se mucho sobre el porrismo –les respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa–. Aunque realmente desearía que esta escuela tuviera un equipo de gimnasia.

–No te preocupes por ello –señaló Tenten agitando su mano–. Mucha gente no considera el porrismo como un deporte, pero tienes que estar en muy buena forma y ser muy flexible para estar en la cuadrilla. Además, estoy segura que encontraras los mismos tipos de saltos y piruetas que en gimnasia.

Sakura dejó salir un pequeño suspiro.

– ¿Así que ustedes tres son porristas?

Ino y Tenten sonrieron.

–Por supuesto que lo somos, –dijo Ino sonriendo brillantemente–. Y tú también lo serás. Y con tu estatura, apuesto a que podrías ser una voladora. Además, ser porrista tiene sus ventajas –continuó ella guiñándole un ojo a Kiba todo el tiempo–. Todos los chicos están a nuestros pies, y recibimos prioridad de los chicos guapos de los equipos deportivos. Por supuesto, tú realmente querrías apuntar al equipo de básquet o de natación pero también Dajimu, del equipo de futbol, ¡está yuuuumi!

Sakura no pudo evitar carcajearse ante las palabras de Ino, mientras Tenten y Hinata simplemente sacudían sus cabezas ante lo enamoradiza de Ino.

–Tú puedes estar diciendo eso Ino –habló Tenten, doblando la hoja cuando sonó la campana–. Pero nosotras sabemos a quién quieres atrapar realmente.

– ¡Cállate, Tenten! –respondió Ino con los ojos entrecerrados–. Como si tú no estuvieras babeando siempre por…

Pero Tenten la cortó rápidamente jalando la mano de Ino y sacándola de la silla, siempre murmurando acerca de que iban tarde para Física.

Sakura río suavemente ante sus actitudes mientras agarraba su maleta dispuesta a irse a Matemáticas con Hinata.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto la llamó con una gran sonrisa–. Tenemos Mate juntos con Hayate-sensei ahora. ¡Oh, hola, Hinata!

Sakura notó como Hinata se volvió de un rojo brillante y murmuró un vago 'hola' a Naruto.

–Wow, Hinata. ¿Te estás sintiendo bien? –Preguntó Naruto, mirando fijamente su rostro–. Tu cara está un poco roja.

–Y-Yo… em… yo…

–Ella está bien Naruto –le cortó Sakura, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida del salón empujando al rubio idiota con ella–. Sólo hace mucho calor ahí. No lleguemos tarde a Mate.

Naruto asintió y se giró, dirigiéndose a la siguiente clase. Sakura miró a Hinata, que le dio una mirada agradecida. Sakura sonrió en respuesta.

_Como puede ser que esta chica sea una porrista cuando está obviamente incómoda cerca de los chicos._

Agitando su cabeza, Sakura siguió a sus amigos a la siguiente clase, todo el camino ignorante de los oscuros ojos ónix mirándola.

* * *

.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows, agradezco mucho la atención que le están dando a esta historia.

Si bien es un poco cliché al principio, por aquí van dándose forma a las cosas. Hay dos puntos importantes en este capítulo: 1 la cuestión de los clanes y 2 la atención que las chicas le dan a que Tsunade sea la tía de Sakura, téngalo en cuenta porque será importante en los otros capítulos.

Quería aclarar que la materia de Literatura que dicta Kakashi-sensei en el fic original era inglés, así que para nosotros sería español... pero no lo quise poner así porque uno realmente ve literatura en lugar de español y además por la eleccción del material de la clase en los capítulos siguientes.

Pronto se viene interacción SasuSaku :P

Nuevamente les recuerdo que yo **_sólo traduzco_**.

Saludos :)


	3. ¿Rey o cabrón?

**~Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto©. El fic no es de mi autoría, es una traducción y pertenece a **_sai ninja_**.

**Resumen:** UA. Sakura se muda a Konoha y descubre el mundo de la preparatoria, fiestas, porristas, básquetbol y por supuesto el mundo del mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke. SasuSaku, NaruHina y otras parejas. M por una razón, seguramente lenguaje y lemons.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**¿Rey o cabrón?**

* * *

**.**

– ¡Sakura, por aquí! –gritó Ino desde una mesa.

Sakura miró hacia donde su amiga estaba sentada. Las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa larga junto con Naruto y sus amigos. Y al final estaba Sasuke. Como sea, tres chicas que ella no había conocido estaban colgándose de Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura agitó su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo conquistador que era su amigo y caminó veloz hacia la mesa.

Una vez más, notó miradas enojadas o molestas siguiéndola mientras se aproximaba a Naruto y sus amigos. Como la mayoría de típicas preparatorias Sakura imaginó, que la chica nueva saliendo con los populares en su primer día era un grandísimo no, 'nada de eso' y causaba muchos celos. Como sea, ella ignoró las miradas y rápidamente se deslizó en el asiento vacío al lado de Tenten.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, escuchó la interesante conversación que las chicas estaban teniendo con Naruto y Sasuke.

–_Oh, ¡Naruto-kun, no puedo esperar a verte jugar esta temporada!_

_– ¿Naruto sigues soltero?_

_– ¿Sasuke-kun has tenido un buen verano?_

Y así seguía y seguía y seguía y aunque Naruto parecía que lo estaba pasando bomba, Sasuke parecía ignorarlos a todos.

–Así que –Sakura finalmente habló mientras abría su botella de agua–. ¿Siempre hay tanta gente en su mesa?

–No estás nada cerca –gruñó Ino, lanzando dagas con los ojos al chico de cabello largo sentado frente a ella–. Algunos de los jugadores de fútbol estuvieron aquí antes, pero _Neji_ se puso gruñón y los mandó a volar.

–Puedes coquetear con quién quieras Yamanaka, pero no arrastres a mi prima a tus planes –habló el chico de cabello largo o Neji, con una mirada fría y amenazadora.

– ¿De quién es primo Neji? –le susurró Sakura a Tenten.

–Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Tenten encarándola–. Olvidamos totalmente presentarte. ¡Hey, chicos! –Ella habló alto para que toda la mesa pudiera escucharla–. Ésta es Sakura, la amiga de Naruto. Él probablemente ya ha hablado de ella.

–Hola otra vez –saludó Kiba con una sonrisa, con una pequeña chica castaña sentada en su regazo con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– ¿Sakura, tú ya conoces a Kiba y Shikamaru, cierto?

Sakura asintió.

–Los otros chicos son Shino, Chouji y Lee –continuó Tenten, señalando a los chicos sentados al otro extremo de la mesa–. En el lugar contrario está Sasuke, pero Naruto dijo que ya lo conoces.

Escuchando su nombre, Sasuke giró su cabeza hacia Tenten y Sakura.

Sakura asintió nuevamente.

–Cierto, eso solo deja a Neji, capitán del equipo de básquetbol y primo de Hinata… y por supuesto todas esas delicadas zorras son sus fans –finalizó Tenten con los dientes apretados.

–Sí, siendo serias, Natsume –resopló Ino, lanzando dagas con los ojos a la chica sentada en el regazo de Kiba–. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿No eres la novia de Daijumi?

La castaña se sonrojó ante las palabras de Ino y se excusó a sí misma con hastió, yéndose a otra mesa y causando que Kiba maldijera.

–Ino, deja de comportarte como una perra.

– ¡Silencio, chico perro! –Reclamó Ino antes de regresar su atención a Sakura–. Así que dime, Sakura, ¿te has divertido en Biología?

El tono de voz de Ino no dejaba dudas sobre lo que se estaba refiriendo. Sakura fue a Biología con Hinata y Tenten antes del almuerzo, pero había sido separada por causa de la asignación de lugares. Así que se encontró sentada junto a un chico muy apuesto llamado Ryo de piel bronceada y cabello negro. Él fue realmente amistoso y se ofreció a compartir su libro con ella, dado que no tenía uno. Ellos terminaron hablando en voz baja en la parte de atrás de la clase y Sakura rápidamente se enteró que él estaba en el equipo de natación.

–Oh no lo sé Ino –respondió ella con una voz totalmente inocente–. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que oíste?

–Já. No trates de engañarme –dijo la rubia en un murmullo–. ¡Ryo es totalmente un bombón y está totalmente soltero! Deberías ir a por él. Sólo no se lo digas a los otros chicos, especialmente a Naruto, o ellos se enloque…

– ¿Decirme qué? –Se escuchó una voz ruidosa por toda la mesa, cortando a Ino–. Hey Ino, ¿a quién carajos tratas de meter con Sakura-chan?

–Olvídalo Naruto –respondió Sakura, dándole su mejor sonrisa mientras se comía su sándwich.

Las chicas se rieron causando que Naruto frunciera el ceño aún más. –Será mejor que no sea uno de esos pendejos del equipo de natación. ¿Verdad, teme?

Sakura casi se ahoga cuando Naruto miró a Sasuke en busca de apoyo. _Sí, claro, Sasuke, ¿por qué no me dices cómo es eso de que no debería salir con un nadador?_

Todos los ojos se dirigieron al Uchiha que simplemente respondió con un 'hn', aunque sus ojos parecieron estrecharse ante Sakura.

De hecho tacha eso, se estrecharon ante algo sobre ella.

–Sakura-san –dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura se congeló en su lugar reconociendo la voz de Ryo. Poniendo su sándwich abajo, ella se giró lentamente para encararlo. –Ryo-kun ¿Qué hay?

_Oh dios mío, por favor que no haya nada atorado en mis dientes, ¡por favor que no haya nada atorado en mis dientes!_

Como si fuera posible, Ryo se veía aún más apuesto que en clases. En algún punto se había quitado su sudadera gris y estaba solo con su camiseta roja, permitiendo que el mundo contemplase sus brazos musculosos y bronceados.

Sakura trató de no babear.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres Saeba? –Gruñó Naruto causando que el resto de los chicos se tensaran también.

_¡Naruto, cállate! ¡Deja que el hombre sexy hable!_

Ryo, gracias a todo lo sagrado, lo ignoró.

–Olvidaste tu tarea en la clase –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras le extendía una hoja de papel–. Sólo creí que debía devolvértela.

Sakura casi pudo sentir sus ojos transformarse en dos corazones rosas. Como sea, también sintió a Tenten golpear su pierna duro, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad.

–Oh, cierto, muchas gracias.

Ella tomo la hoja, perdiéndose la mirada que Ryo les envió a los chicos detrás de ella.

–Espero verte pronto –terminó él, sonriendo una vez más antes de marcharse.

Inner Sakura gritó como loca mientras Sakura trataba de hacer su cara impasible.

–Muy sutil, Sakura –susurró Tenten, tratando de contener la risa.

Sakura gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente quedó como una tonta y se giró para encarar a un furioso Naruto.

–Ese tipo es un cabrón –soltó entre los dientes.

–Oh, sinceramente Naruto –habló Ino rodando sus ojos–. ¡No todos los chicos del equipo de natación son unos idiotas! Además, ellos pueden ser sus rivales, pero como porristas, nosotras debemos animarlos también, así que ¡madura!

Justo entonces, la campana sonó y todos se pusieron de pie para irse a su siguiente clase. Sakura siguió a Hinata y a Kiba a Historia. Una vez más, debido a la asignación de los lugares, Sakura se encontró separada de Hinata pero sentándose junto a Kiba en la parte de atrás de la clase.

Sacado su cuaderno, ella notó como Kiba parecía empezar a ponerse el gorro de su sudadera negra y dormirse en lugar de tomar notas.

Mirándolo acomodarse en el asiento, ella notó el pequeño tatuaje en el interior de su muñeca izquierda cuando se remango las mangas de su sudadera.

_Justo como Kankuro… _

– ¿Clan Inuzuka, no? –Preguntó ella, mirando el tatuaje–. ¿Qué se supone que son… dos triángulos rojos?

Kiba giro su muñeca para que ella pudiera ver mejor.

–Sip, representan unos colmillos.

–Sí, debí haberlo sabido –dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Oye, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó divertido. Sus filosos ojos negros mirándola directamente.

–Los hombres Inuzuka tienen aspectos distintivos. Cabello castaño alborotado, pupilas verticales y por supuesto _dientes caninos_ –enfatizó ella, tratando de mantenerse distante de su mirada constante–. Siempre que venía a Konoha y visitaba a Naruto, cuando íbamos a fiestas o algo, siempre había un Inuzuka por ahí.

Kiba se rió suavemente.

–Correcto, maldición. Es una pena que nunca te haya visto antes por ahí. Pero supongo que es típico de Naruto, tratar de esconderte de nosotros.

_Sí, hubiera deseado que hiciera lo mismo con Sasuke, _pensó Sakura recordando la actitud ruda de Sasuke hacia ella.

– ¿Así que te gusta el tequila, eh? –Kiba la sacó de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella se rió.

Ellos continuaron hablando por unos minutos más antes de que su maestro, Asuma-sensei entrara.

**.**

Su siguiente clase era Literatura con Kakashi-sensei en su salón principal. Aunque el profesor no estaba por ningún lado cuando ella llegó, había ya una asignación de lugares dibujada en el pizarrón.

_Oh, por favor que sea junto a una de las chicas o Naruto, _ella pensó mirando el pizarrón. _O incluso Kiba…_

Ella continuó hablando con el mientras caminaban a la siguiente clase y se dio cuenta que el heredero de los Inuzuka no era tan malo como ella pensaba que sería. Seguro era un chico típico de clan, popular y un conquistador con las chicas, pero al menos era mucho más amable que el otro amigo de Naruto… llamado Sasuke.

Ella encontró el nombre de Naruto en el pizarrón junto al de Hinata.

_¡Mierda!_

Ella finalmente vio su propio nombre, Sakura Haruno, y sintió sus ojos agrandarse de sorpresa cuando leyó el nombre escrito junto a ella: Sasuke Uchiha.

_¿Qué? ¡Noooo!_

Callado y atento, el engreído patán estaba ya sentado en su escritorio, mirándola.

_Ok, ¿cuál es el problema de este tipo? Él me está tirando miradas perversas y ni siquiera he hablado con él en todo el día._

Ella se las había arreglado para evadirlo hasta ahora que no había sido difícil considerando que solo compartían tres clases juntos y cuando ella lo veía siempre estaba rodeado de sus estúpidas fans.

Tomando una profunda inhalación, ella caminó a su escritorio, frunciéndole el ceño a Sasuke. Dejando su mochila en el piso de su lugar, se sentó, intentando ignorarlo.

Kakashi-sensei, no había llegado ni cuando la campana sonó a los siguientes cinco minutos.

Todos los demás en la clase hablaban animadamente así que Sakura decidió checar su teléfono incluso al saber que no tendría ningún mensaje nuevo. Ella notó a Naruto voltearse algunas veces con expresiones preocupadas mientras la veía sentada al lado de Sasuke. El cubo de hielo estaba perfectamente sentado ahí y no soltando una sola palabra, aunque Shikamaru, quien llegó tarde, le susurró algo en tonos muy bajos varios minutos antes de dirigirse a su asiento junto a Ino.

Sakura se sintió como un paria mientras los dos chicos susurraban a su lado y Shikamaru incluso miró en su dirección en algún momento.

Finalmente Kakashi entró con una pila de libros en sus manos y comenzó a pasarlos a todos.

–Bien, este es el primer libro del repertorio de este año –anunció él, levantando el libro en el aire para que todos pudieran ver la cubierta mientras esperaban por su copia–. _Orgullo y prejuicio, _de Jane Austen. Lo estaremos estudiando por los siguientes dos meses así que asegúrense de prestar atención porque su primer examen escrito será al finalizar los dos meses.

Algunos chicos gruñeron en voz alta cuando se hizo el anuncio del libro mientras que las chicas sonrieron y se enderezaron poniendo atención.

–Sé que no todos disfrutaran esto pero es un clásico y podría enseñarles unas cosas o dos. Ahora, durante todo el tiempo tendrán un compañero que les ayudará si el libro es difícil de interpretar y pensé que sería mejor en parejas. Cada uno empezará con el capítulo uno mientras yo distribuyó su hoja de tareas. Una vez terminen con el capítulo uno, empiecen con su tarea.

Sakura sonrió cuando abrió su reluciente copia del libro. Ella sabía que Jane Austen era parte del repertorio de Literatura, pero nunca pensó que su profesor escogería su libro favorito.

Ella ya se sabía el primer capítulo prácticamente de memoria pero aun así ella lo leyó una vez más y luego pasó a su tarea. Ella leyó las preguntas rápidamente antes de congelarse en la número tres: _Discute con tu compañero la primera impresión que tuviste de él._

_¡Kakashi-sensei tiene que estarme jodiendo! _Pensó Sakura, mirando a su profesor únicamente para encontrarlo sentado tranquilamente leyendo otro libro, que Sakura reconoció: 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

_¡Y está leyendo una novela erótica en la mitad de una clase de preparatoria!_

Sakura no sabía si llorar o reír, pero mirando a su compañero, ella notó que sus ojos se habían detenido en la misma pregunta. _Estoy segura de que Sasuke amara tener que contarme otra vez cuan molesta o aburrida o fea (o lo que sea que piense) que soy._

Algunos otros estudiantes ya estaban hablando entre ellos, respondiendo las preguntas causando que Sakura finalmente hablara.

–Así que –comenzó, aclarando su garganta girándose levemente hacia él. Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon al sonido de su voz–. No le veo mucho el punto a discutir tu primera impresión de mí, creo que ya sé lo que piensas.

–Tsk.

–Oh, lo siento –continuó ella, su voz llena de sarcasmo–. ¿Hay algo más que tú quieras añadir?

–No quieres saber lo que pienso de ti –a pesar de que su voz estaba calmada, Sakura puedo deducir que su ánimo se había ensombrecido–. La única razón por la que no he hablado con Kakashi para cambiar compañeros es por Naruto.

Su tono era tan frío, que Sakura se quedó pasmada. _¿Qué demonios? ¿Él no me soporta al punto de cambiar compañeros?_

Ella sintió que su temperamento flameó de regreso mientras trataba de mantener su voz en un susurro cuando le habló. –Ok, ¿cuál es tu jodido problema conmigo, Uchiha? Sólo escúpelo, puedo aguantarlo.

Algo oscuro brillo en sus ojos antes de que su rostro regresara a su inexpresiva expresión. –Tú puedes ser más sutil que las otras chicas, pero es bastante obvio lo que quieres –le dijo directamente–. Chicas como tú pretenden ser nuestras amigas, ellas quieren unirse a nuestro grupo y salir con nosotros, pero es siempre lo mismo. Sólo están detrás de nuestro dinero y estatus. Siempre.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. _Este tipo tiene serios problemas de confianza._

– ¿En serio? –le preguntó ella, sintiendo su rostro volverse rojo de la ira–. ¿Así que piensas que estoy siendo falsa? ¿Qué solo estoy interesada en ustedes porque son miembros de clanes?

Ella hizo una pausa, mirándolo en shock y enojo.

– ¿Piensas que estoy usando a _Naruto_?

Sasuke permaneció callado por un tiempo, sus ojos oscuros perforándola, acusándola de ser alguien que no era.

–Sí –finalmente escupió.

Sus palabras la hirieron profundamente pero ella se reusó a que él lo notara. En lugar de eso cerró su libro con fuerza y forzó una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

–Wow, supongo que me has descifrado –le soltó, furiosamente agarrando todos sus libros y metiéndoles en la mochila–. Obviamente estoy usando a Naruto para conseguir que ustedes… qué exactamente… ¿me escriban un cheque muy gordo? Porque ambos sabemos que Naruto no es exactamente rico a menos que cuentes con Jiraiya, su padrino… oh, pero espera… ¡supongo que estás en lo correcto! ¡_Soy_ una perra interesada! Después de todo… ¡ya he _usado _a Naruto y he obtenido que Jiraiya pague mi colegiatura de este año!

Para ese momento la mitad de la clase había escuchado el discurso furioso de Sakura y se habían girado en sus asientos para mirar su pelea con Sasuke.

Sakura, para el caso, no le podía importar menos si había levantado la voz y continuaba mirando a Sasuke, desafiándolo a añadir otra palabra. La mirada de disgusto y furia en sus ojos permanecía ahí.

– ¿Jiraiya-sama pagó tu colegiatura? –Repitió cortantemente.

Sakura inmediatamente captó el tono de acusación bajo sus palabras y vio rojo.

– ¡Sí, porque es mi tío! ¡Tú, cabrón! –gritó con rabia.

Agarrando su mochila, ignoró las miradas pasmadas y las caras boquiabiertas y dejó el salón justo cuando sonó la campana.

**.**

–No, mierda, a Sasuke le gritó… una _chica_ –Kiba se mofó desde su asiento–. Ahora eso es algo que no ves todos los días.

–Cállate, Kiba –gruñó Sasuke y se paró de su asiento agarrando sus cosas y caminando hacia la salida del salón cuando se encontró con Naruto.

–Teme, ¿qué mierda le dijiste a Sakura-chan? –Le gritó, manteniendo el caminado rápido de Sasuke mientras iban en dirección al gimnasio.

– ¿Es verdad? –Le preguntó Sasuke, girándose para encararlo–. ¿Jiraiya-sama es su tío?

Naruto asintió, luciendo confundido.

–Sí, por matrimonio. Tsunade es su tía y… ella va a matarte si tú haces llorar a su amada sobrina en su primer día de clases.

Sasuke se encogió recordando el fuerte temperamento de Tsunade.

_Mierda._

–Será mejor que te disculpes antes de que acabe el día –le dijo Naruto muy serio–. Sakura-chan es familia para mí y quiero que ella se lleve bien con mis amigos, así que deja de ser un pendejo y ¡arréglalo!

Sasuke no respondió pero notó a Ino ir a su encuentro.

– ¡Sasuke, tú, pendejo! ¿Qué mierda has hecho ahora? –Preguntó enfurruñada con él–. Sakura es bastante buena persona, ¡así que retráctate! Ella no es una de tus estúpidas acosadoras fans, y tampoco está siendo falsa. Además, ella es amiga de Naruto y la sobrina de Tsunade-sama por favor, ¿no confías en ellos?

Sasuke la miró fijamente.

–No sabía que ella estaba emparentada con Jiraiya-sama –reprochó– sólo tenía que estar seguro.

–Bueno, ya la cagaste –Ino continuo antes de dirigir su atención a su rubio amigo–. No te preocupes Naruto, nosotras haremos esto. Las chicas y yo la encontraremos. Sólo encuentra una excusa para Gai-sensei, ¿podrías?

Después ella giró en sus tacones, alcanzando a Hinata y Tenten que ya estaban buscando a Sakura.

Naruto suspiró fuertemente y sacudió su cabeza a Sasuke antes de irse también.

En la opinión de Sasuke, Naruto estaba siendo molesto. Pero también sabía que su mejor amigo podía ser persistente. Si él no hacía un esfuerzo por disculparse con la chica de cabello rosa, Naruto estaría tras él todo el tiempo. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento de un Uchiha disculpándose con alguien, específicamente a ella.

Él la había observado todo el día, haciéndose amiga de sus amigos, lentamente adentrándose al grupo. No le gustaba, no podía confiar en ella. Había visto a otras chicas tratar y siempre se cansaba de ellas antes. La última persona que se había unido a su grupo había sido Tenten en la secundaria. Ino y Hinata se habían hecho amigas de ella rápidamente y aunque ella no era parte de ningún clan, ellas la protegieron furiosamente cuando Sasuke y los otros empezaron a tener dudas sobre la sinceridad de la castaña. En defensa de Tenten, la chica nunca había tratado de coquetear con él, aunque parecía sentir algo por Neji. Luego el año pasado, Karin se había unido a su grupo y Sasuke lentamente se dejó intrigar por ella y respondió a su constante coqueteo. Eventualmente se hicieron novios y Karin incluso dijo amarlo, sólo para después encontrarla en la cama de Itachi a la noche siguiente.

Sasuke aún recuerda el dolor agudo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Él aún podía sentirlo cuando veía a la pelirroja en la escuela, aunque nunca lo mostraba.

Él no sabía qué hacer con Sakura. Él estaba seguro de que ella era igual, pero ahora a sabiendas de que era la sobrina de Jiraiya ya no estaba tan seguro. Además, era la amiga de Naruto. Lo había sido por años. Ella era la molesta amiga pelirrosa de la que Naruto siempre le estaba hablando. La que le gustaban las fiestas y tomar mucho tequila. La que vivía en Suna pero de alguna manera se las había arreglado para seguir siendo parte de la vida de Naruto desde que eran niños.

Tal vez, quizá no debía ser tan duro con ella. Pero era muy tarde ahora. Ella probablemente estaría llorando hasta su alma en el baño de chicas y no iría a Educación Física.

Agitando su cabeza, Sasuke camino al vestidor de los chicos y comenzó a cambiarse para la clase.

**.**

Sakura estaba más que molesta. Ella había encontrado el camino al vestidor de las chicas para cambiarse al uniforme de EF pero terminó azotando su locker con furia antes de sentarse en la banca bufando.

_¡Ese cabrón! Acusándome de usar a Naruto para obtener su dinero. ¡Todavía no puedo creer que me lo haya dicho a la cara! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo **odio**!_

La puerta se abrió de repente, e Ino entró seguida de Hinata y Tenten. Ellas se detuvieron cuando vieron a Sakura y se miraron la una a la otra.

– ¿Qué? –les preguntó Sakura molesta.

Tenten suspiró, caminando más cerca de ella.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó tentativamente.

–No, ¡estoy muy enojada! –Respondió Sakura honestamente.

–Pero ¿no estás llorando? –Habló Ino, siguiendo los pasos de Tenten con Hinata.

–No, por supuesto que no estoy llorando –Sakura frunció el ceño–. ¡No voy a llorar solo por ese cabrón! Además ¿por qué están aquí chicas? ¿No deberían estar ignorándome?

Sakura sabía que estaba siendo grosera pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella no quería que jugaran con ella.

–Sasuke puede reinar esta escuela pero no manda sobre nosotras –explicó Ino, dándole una sonrisa pequeña a Sakura–. Y no hay manera en que vayamos a dejar que te ahuyente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Porque nos agradas, Sakura-san –finalmente habló Hinata, sentándose junto a ella.

–Sí, accedimos a ser amables contigo por el bien de Naruto –continuó Tenten, recargándose casualmente en los lockers– pero resulta que eres una chica divertida y no te vuelves una cabeza hueca cuando los chicos están cerca. Bueno, excepto por Ryo… pero ya en serio, una chica nueva que no resulta ser otra fan… ¿sabes lo refrescante que es?

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de Tenten.

–Sí, eres una joya –le dijo Ino, golpeando su hombro ligeramente–. Además no todos los días ves a una chica levantarse y llamar a Sasuke cabrón en su cara.

–Eso no tuvo precio –añadió Tenten, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro causando que todas las chicas se rieran. Antes de que Hinata pudiera añadir algo, se abrió la puerta y una manada de chicas entraron.

–Será mejor que nos alistemos para la clase –les dijo Hinata, moviéndose hasta su locker.

Ino sonrió una vez más, colocando una amistosa mano en el hombro de Sakura antes de irse también. Tenten tomó tugar al lado de Sakura, susurrando en su oído antes que las otras chicas llegaran.

–No te preocupes por Sasuke –añadió–. Ha tenido unos tiempos difíciles y le cuesta trabajo confiar en la gente. Él me hizo lo mismo cuando estábamos en secundaria y yo no tenía a Naruto para defenderme.

Sakura sintió otra sonrisa salir de sus labios. _¿Naruto me defendió de su mejor amigo?_

–No te preocupes por EF, ¡simplemente quédate con nosotras y piensa en las audiciones de después!

Sakura asintió, agradeciendo a Tenten antes de finalmente abrir su locker y cambiarse. Era solo su primer día en la escuela y ya estaba agradecida de haber encontrado a esas tres chicas. Ellas se quedaron a su lado, que es más de lo que ella podía decir de sus viejas amigas de Suna.

**.**

* * *

.

Bueno... espero que estén bien, les deseo un buen comienzo de año. Que el 2014 sea un año inolvidable y que lo disfruten al máximo. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Dejénme saberlo.

Nuevamente les recuerdo que yo **_sólo traduzco_**.

Saludos :)


End file.
